Harry Turtledove Wiki
Welcome to the Harry Turtledove Wiki An encyclopedia of the works of Harry Turtledove that . '' articles in English since 2005'' Warning: Spoilers are to be expected. See our Spoiler Policy for details.'' The Harry Turtledove Wiki is an encyclopedia of people, places, and events that are portrayed in the writings of Harry Turtledove, famed author in the genre of alternate history. These articles can include information about both the historical person and the alternate version(s) Turtledove creates in his fantastic stories. We also have articles on his novels, stories and other writings -- he's written numerous works of historical fiction, fantasy, and science fiction in addition to his alternate history works.Fan-fic and speculative writing should be kept in user blogs only! }} ; February 4, 2020: Straight Outta Dodge City, containing "Junior and Me", is released in both paperwork and ebook formats. Expect spoiler in the new future. ; January 8, 2020: Three stories, "Something Fishy", "Always Something New" and "Tie a Yellow Ribbon" are available at Tor.com ; December 13, 2019: January/February 2020 issue Analog is released in ebook format with some retailers. Magazine edition will be released on December 19, 2019. Expect spoilers in the near future. ; October 22, 2019: November/December 2019 issue of Asimov's Science Fiction is released, containing "Christmas Truce". Expect spoilers in the near future. ; August 2019: Clarkesworld #155 is released, containing "The Yorkshire Mammoth". Expect spoilers in the near future. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Most important Rules While the nature of writing about fictional works requires a certain amount of flexibility, ad hoc decision making, and some policies may be subject to change, we have two cardinal rules we observe here: #When writing articles about the characters or events of a work, write in past-tense, and in-universe #Stay within the parameters of what Turtledove actually put on the page! No speculating. Fan-fic should be for blogs only! Follow these, and you should be fine. For more information on formatting, see our Policies page. Victor Radcliff was one of the most important figures in the history of the United States of Atlantis. He was a major in the British Atlantean colonial army during the French and Spanish War. His actions were critical to the defeat of France and the expansion of British power in Atlantis. A generation later, he led the rebelling Atlanteans to military victory during the Atlantean War of Independence. Shortly after, he became one of the first Consuls of Atlantis, serving jointly with Isaac Fenner. Read more The United States of Atlantis is the second book in the Atlantis series. Create these articles These are articles that have been linked but haven't been created yet: '' '' Expand these articles See the Stub category for articles that have been created, but still need more content. Historical Figures need pics Some articles about Historical figures require pictures of the subject. Please feel free to add photos, drawings, paintings, etc. Help build templates We need help creating and/or improving templates. Here's what we have right now: Category:Templates. Other wikis Alternate history wikis *Alternative History Wiki, a creative writing wiki for people who write AH stories. These are some of the wikis dedicated to other AH authors: :Eric Flint Wiki :[http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Sobel_Wiki For Want of a Nail Wiki] :Emberverse Wiki :Islands in the Sea of Time Wiki Turtledove's influences These are some of the wikis dedicated to authors and/or works that influenced Turtledove. Turtledove has even written works set in their respective canons. :Isaac Asimov Wiki. :H.P. Lovecraft Wiki. :Conan Wiki, dedicated to Robert E. Howard's most famous creation. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse